Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus, a remote control method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a remote control program. More specially, the present invention relates to the remote control apparatus remotely controlled by a remote operation device, the remote control method performed by the remote control apparatus, and the remote control program executed by a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with the remote control apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for remotely operating a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) using a portable information device such as a smart phone, a tablet terminal has been known. An operation screen for operating the MFP can be displayed on the portable information device, and the MFP can be remotely operated by the portable information device. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-93940 describes a remote operation system that includes a subject terminal of operation including a display screen control portion that produces a portable terminal screen in which a screen of the subject terminal of operation is corrected based on display attribute information of the portable terminal, an encoding portion that encodes the portable terminal screen by an encoding system received from the portable terminal, and an operation executing portion that executes an operation specified by position information received from the portable terminal, and the portable terminal including an encrypting portion that encrypts the encoded portable terminal screen and outputs the encrypted portable terminal screen to a touch screen, and a position information correcting portion that corrects position information indicating a touch position on the portable terminal screen to position information in the screen of the subject terminal of operation based on its own display attribute information and display attribute information of subject terminal of operation received from the subject terminal of operation in the case where detecting a touch operation on the touch screen displaying the portable terminal screen.
However, the operation screen displayed by the MFP sometimes includes a region in which contents of display change, for example, such as a case in which the operation screen includes a region displayed to be scrollable. In this case, in the case where a portable information device accepts a scroll operation for an operation screen received from the MFP, it is necessary that the MFP transmits an operation screen being scrolled and an operation screen after being scrolled to the portable information device in addition to an operation screen before being scrolled. Thus, an amount of data for transmission and reception unfortunately increases.